


How To Be A Good Host: Tips From A Murderer

by leebee511



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Concussions, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kidnapped, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leebee511/pseuds/leebee511
Summary: "Trust me. I was raised in a very wealthy environment. I know how to treat a guest. You get five stars from me." The ropes loosened from his wrists.Jared rolled his eyes. "I'm not some party host.""No, you got the attitude down! Conversing with your guests is hard, I'll admit. I've spent years to get this good."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	How To Be A Good Host: Tips From A Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what I wanted it to be, but it's midnight and I don't have the energy to make it better. 
> 
> this is more crack than whump just so you know.

Nero stared at Jared, watching nonchalantly as he paced the room. He hadn't noticed that he had woken up yet, so it gave Nero time to register where he was. His head was pounding, blood sluggishly dripping down his temple. His hands were tied behind his back. The memories of what happened escaped him, but he figured Lucien had something to do it. The agent was always so adamant about capturing him. 

Seems like he finally did something right.

Not a lot got past Nero. He always paid attention to everything. Years of being criticized for every detail does that to a person. But somehow, Lucien had got past him. It was a definite blow to his pride; he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

Nero lazily watched as Jared paced around the room. He almost felt nauseous, but it gave him something to do. He looked around the room. They were in a dingy motel, and the static sound of a TV drifted through the room. Abagail sat on the couch, watching some mindless kids show. She kept warily looking over at the two men but eventually focused her attention back onto the television. The more Nero looked around the small living area, the more he realized how bad his concussion was. The sounds of footsteps and high pitched voices rang through his head like a gong. The room spun around him, and he had to bite back a groan. 

Jared seemed to notice, and he immediately stopped. Nero met his eyes, quirking an eyebrow. The agent worried his lip and mumbled, "Of course, he had to wake up when I was on watch. They always leave me with the big bad guys." 

Nero chuckled. He knew now was his chance. He fumbled with the rope tying his hands together. "Probably because you're better than all of them. I'm not surprised."

Jared scoffed. "Please, I'm a fucking intern." 

Nero pursed his lips. "I don't know. I think you're very welcoming." 

"That's rich coming from you." 

He laughed. "Trust me. I was raised in a very wealthy environment. I know how to treat a guest. You get five stars from me." The ropes loosened from his wrists. 

Jared rolled his eyes. "I'm not some party host." 

"No, you got the attitude down! Conversing with your guests is hard, I'll admit. I've spent years to get this good." 

"You're trying to distract me. I can tell." 

Nero scoffed. "If I'm going to be here for a while, I at least want to get to know my host." 

"For the last time, I'm not a party host!" 

Nero smirked. "Yelling isn't a good way to get everyone settled in. A drink would be a nice way, though."

Jared groaned. "This isn't working." 

"You could work on paying attention a little more. It is late, though, so I'll give you an exception." 

Jared furrowed his brow, turning to see what he meant. Nero sat with his hands crossed in his lap, a smile on his face. 

Jared blinked. "Aww shi-" 

He was promptly knocked out. 

Nero turned to Abagail, who blinked at him with terrified eyes. He swayed a bit, nausea returning at full force. Nero stood there for a minute, staring at the little girl, before smiling and regaining an air of regality. Lifting his finger to his lips, he grinned. 

Abagail gulped frozen in shock. Nero chuckled as he swung the door open, patting the girl on the head.

"Tell Lucie I said hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
